New Country, New Life, NewSecrets?
by sci-fi Girl-X4k3r
Summary: Helen POVs...Who's Helen?I genious who doesn't know about Gallagher Academy until they tell her that she won a scholarship there...So what's gonna happen in her first year there? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**WOW, second fan-fic about Gallagher Academy. Hoppe you like it!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I: I do NOT own the Gallagher Girls series…**

**Helen: Hey look at the bright side, you own me!**

**I: Yeah, but…**

**Nickol/Stephanie/Cary: You own us too!**

**I: Thanks guys, but still I don't own Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women neither Blackthorne Institute for Boys...**

**John: Well, you own me, too, if that makes you feel any better…**

**I: Thanks, John…**

**John: You're welcome… Now…Shouldn't you start telling our story?**

**I: Yeah… I probably should… So here it goes….**

Helen POVs

One moment I was cerebrating me victory in the IMC (International Maths Competition) and the next I was flying in a private jet from Thessaloniki** (a/n: which is in Greece if you who don't know it)** to USA and to be exact to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women in Roseville, Virginia.

But let me start from the beginning. My name is Helen or Ellen or Elena or Lena (or Ελένη in Greek) and in the Internet you will find me as 313n or Ely or H.S. (Helen Savala) or 7h3 61r1. I am fifteen years old (or young) and I'm a ninth grader (yeah, last year at Junior High **(a/n: or Secondary School as they would say it in UK) **High School I'm coming!).

I am very good at Maths (and Science and Chemistry and Informatics and English and History and…oh you got my meaning) so this year I decided to participate in Maths National Competition. And I won! Can you believe it? I, Ellen Savala, the nerd of my school with only one friend (His name is Ares he is a nerd like me and I know him from first grade), had won the National Maths Competition!And after that they told me that I was going to IMC to represent Greece. I was excited and stressed at the same time. But when the IMC was over I was the WINNER! So for the second time in only three months I could NOT believe that I was the winner in a Math Competition! When I came back to Greece I was the topic that every-one was talking about…

**I am going to leave it here because its late. I hope you like it! Plzz Review…See u soon! ;-) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter is here. Is anyone excited except from me? (don't think so ) So here it goes….**

Helen POVs

Everyone- and when I say everyone I mean EVERYONE- came to congratulate me for my victory (even the PRESEDENT!)

Three days of rest (well if your definition of rest is going from one talk show to another) it was time to return to school. Yeahh (Sarcasm)… Fortunately it was Monday (in Mondays we have the best schedule: Chemistry, Maths, Music, PE, Informatics, English & French) so the morning passed quickly. Every teacher and student congratulated me and I met Ares and we talked about what happened when I was at the IMC. So here is the news:

1)Eva (the most popular girl/bitch of my school) broke up, AGAIN, with Jim (the basketball player/jerk of my school)

2)Thalia, one of my classmates, dyed her hair GREEN (and when I say green I mean GRASS GREEN!) with BLUE (OCEAN BLUE!) highlights! (Not kidding)

3)ARES IS DATING DINA WITHOUT TELLING ME! (Can you believe it? You aren't around for THREE WEEKS AND EVERYTHING COMES UPSIDE DOWN!)

School was over at 2:15 and I was home at 2:25 as usual. I opened the door with my keys and I stepped inside. I put my blue, converse school bag (that matches my snickers) on the couch that we have in the living room and went to the kitchen, where my mum usually is, when I get back home from school, preparing our lunch.

As I stepped in the kitchen, I noticed that she wasn't alone… there, sitting in the kitchen table, like that was the most normal thing ( which let me tell you it was NOT) was a women and right next to her was the hottest guy on PLANET EARTH! He was…he was….he was… WOW… just WOW… and that look on his face…like he could do anything. But, what a shame he was…emm…dunno… 29 years old. On the other hand, the woman (who BTW had the same I-can-do-anything look in her eyes, but for some weird, unknown reason it looked kind of creepy on her!) was good looking too. Her long dark hair fell across the shoulder of her black pants suit…

When my mum saw me she hurried herself toward me, she hugged me and said:

«Γεια Ελένη! Πως πήγε το σχολείο;»(translate: "Hi Helen! How was school?")

«Γεια μαμά! Καλά.»(translate: "Hi mum! Good.")I lowered my voice and added «Ποιοι είναι αυτοί;»(translate: "Who are they?")

But before she could answer my question the creepy lady with the black hair began to talk. (How rude of her!)And the weirdest of all she talked in ENGLISH!

"Hello! I suppose that you are Helen. I am Rachel Morgan and this is Joe Solomon"-she had an American pronunciation. Not British nor Australian nor Irish or Scottish…Note: they were Americans-"We are-" I caught her.

"From America and probably not from west…"

She looked at me and asked "And who did you know that?"

"Well, you have an American accent and you don't talk like a hillbilly." I answered.

"Impressive." she said "But, please, let me finish. As you said we are from USA and to be exact from Roseville, Virginia. I am the headmistress of a boarding school there, it is called Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. I, and Mr. Solomon, here, came to give you a scholarship. If you want it, of course… That's all we have to say." At that point she, with perfect synchronization with Mr. Hottie (aka Mr. Solomon), stood up. "We'll came back tomorrow at three o'clock to hear your answer. Bye-bye. Have a nice day!" She smiled and headed out of the kitchen with Mr. Hottie right behind her.

My mouth dropped open and I was standing there like a moron, until I heard the frontdoor of our apartment closing.

My mother was the first to break the silence that had begun to spread in the room since they left.

«ΟΚ… Αυτό ήταν πολύ περίεργο!»(translate: "OK… That was very weird")

«Ναι, το ξέρω… Λοιπόν τι λες για την υποτροφία;»(translate: "Yeah, I know… So what do you say about the scholarship?")

«Νομίζω ότι θα πρέπει να κάνουμε μια μικρή έρευνα στο ίντερνετ για αυτό το σχολείο πρώτα!»(translate: "I think that we should do a little research on the internet for that school first!") she said with a smile starting to form at her mouth.

«Διάβασες το μυαλό μου!»(translate: "You read my mind!") I said smirking…

OK, now a little about my mum. She is the coolest, most amazing mum on Earth. She is expert at computers(from her I know all of my tricks), she knows SIX different languages: English, French, German, Chinese, Spanish & Japanese(In our house we talk a different language every day: in Mondays Greek, in Tuesdays English, in Wednesdays German, in Thursdays Chinese, in Fridays French, in Saturday Spanish and in Sundays Japanese) and best of all she is the mother-slash-best friend type of mum. That's all for now, back to the story…

I went to my room and grabbed my laptop (It's a Toshiba. I try, three months now, to save money for an alienware) I ran back to the kitchen and turn it on. My mum was sitting next to me, looking patiently at the screen. I opened Opera (I decided to search first at Bing and then at Google)I typed Gallagher Academy and pressed Enter. I searched for two hours and that's what I learnt:

1)GA is a school for rich spoiled girls.

2)Some very famous women have graduated from there.

3)They wear uniforms. Can you believe it? UNIFORMS!

4)The school has a website, therefore I was able to see the classrooms, the front of the building (they have stables!), the rooms, where the rich spoiled girls lived (and let me tell you they were BIG-not massive but really BIG!), the library, the Grand Hall, the dining room and the kitchens.

That was all I found in two hours, so I turned off my computer and I told my mum what I was able to find out. When I stopped talking the only thing that she said was:

«Τι λες να περιμένουμε τον μπαμπά να έρθει σπίτι και μετά να το συζητήσουμε όλοι μαζί;» (translate: "What do you say to wait for dad to come home and then to discuss it together?" )

«ΟΚ… γιατί όχι;»(translate: "OK… why not?")

And here is that we were doing while waiting for dad to come back.

I went to my room and started doing some of my homework and mum was at the kitchen preparing our meal…

Finally, at 5:30, my dad come back home from work (he is a doctor at the army - tough job).

We sat at the kitchen table and we started eating (today we had mousaka) When everyone had finished I told dad about the creepy lady with the black hair (aka Mrs. Rachel Morgan), Mr. Hottie (aka Mr. Joe Solomon) and the scholarship.

We talked, and talked, and talked, and talked and talked until midnight.

In the end we decided one think: I was gonna give it a try and if I didn't like it there I was going to give them a call and come back.

That night I tried to sleep but I couldn't. My thoughts seem to always turn back to the hole scholarship thing… I was excited that I was going to USA.(It was one of my dreams to go there) But at the same time I was sad, 'cause I was leaving, to go there until summer holidays, without my parents, or Ares.

That was my last thought before I finally slept, at 4:45 in the morning.

**So in the next chapter she is in the jet on her way to Gallagher Academy… She is going to listen to her ipod, so what song do you want her to listen…And by the way has any of you seen "Games of Thrones" or "Chaos"?Plzzz Review! 333 **


End file.
